The Preventers - Daybreak's Bell
by Qinlongfei
Summary: When Madoka made a wish to allow both boys and girls to contract with Incubators, she unknowingly created a universe where rogue Incubator would contract boys to protect magical girls. One such group would travel back in time with Homura to save their loved ones. This is not their story, but a group about two decades before them who fought with a group of rogue preventer.
1. I met him in dream, not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doraemon or Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

**Author's note: This story is an unofficial prequel/spin off of Dragonmaster870's 'The Preventers' story. After reading the story I become fascinated with the universe that story created, and thought I would write a story to complement its universe. While it is an unofficial 'prequel' that only set itself before Dragonmaster870's story but has no real plot connection (at least that's what I expect it at this point), I did get his/her blessing in writing this story.**

**I suggest anyone who happens to stumble into this story to go read Dragonmaster870's two Preventer stories. The Beginning Arc is one with very interesting idea but a bit... flawed execution, Retry Arc on the other hand is genuinely good although a bit short at this point.**

**As for my story, it continues form the infamous Doraemon's pessimistic ending where the entire franchise ends up being an imaginary dream in Nobita's head because he's dying from a mental illness (Kind of like The Tick's conspiracy theory). But he ends up having a miraculous recovery and his life goes on into this fanfic. Doraemon fans would probably notice some reference I have in this story, but hopefully those are not necessary to enjoy the story as a whole.**

**Hope my story can be entertaining to those who read it.**

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

_"Nobita-Kun, Nobita-Kun…" He hears a voice calling out him from far away. It sounds unfamiliar, yet rings with a feeling of rose tinted nostalgia. It calls back to a time when he is more innocent, where the most important thing in his life is hiding test paper from his mother, or avoids a savage beating from one of his best 'friend'._

_The image comes after... A round face, glowing with the same warmth of the voice even if all he sees is fragmented mosaic of blue and white. The one where he can take off the mask he builds for himself over the past 4 years… The one where he feels comfortable to be the scared, hapless little boy again... The he can always run to, and bail his eyes out as much as he wants._

_Yet at the same time, he knows this is not real. There's no such thing as a cat robot from 22nd century, coming back to the past to help him getting a better future. A future where he'll share with…_

_Stop._

_Thinking about that always makes him feel vulnerable and insecure._

"Nobita-Kun…" He slowly opens his eyes and stares at the surface of his desk. Nobita brings his head up to look at the student who is shaking him awake. "The day has ended."

"How long was I out again?" Nobita pushes his glasses up. He looks around and realizes the classroom is empty except for the long haired boy in front of him. Hidetoshi Dekisugi… there is once upon the time he proclaims this boy as his eternal rival. But right now… it hardly matters anymore.

"About twenty minutes. I'm always amazed at your special ability to sleep whenever you want, wherever you want. How do you manage to instantly pass out like someone flipped a switch after you hand your test paper to teacher?" The boy let out a chuck as he stands up and takes his bag. "You are coming to the study group with me?"

"Why not, I'm not as smart as you so I need all the help to stay in good grade." Nobita lets out a shrug as he stands up from his own seat and takes his bag.

"Don't sell yourself short Nobita-Kun; you are very smart when you put your mind to it. You did beat me in last test." The long haired boy pats Nobita on the shoulder with a warm smile before walking out of the classroom. Nobita stifles a yawn as he slings his bag over his shoulder and follows his friend out of their class…

Correction, his most friendly acquaintance, not quit 'friend' yet.

"Say, Nobita-Kun… Have you seen anyone from the old days?" The long haired boy stops in front of the study group. Before he opens the door, he looks at Nobita.

"…You know I don't see anyone from the 'old days'." Nobita shoots his 'most friendly acquaintance' a dirty look behind his glasses at the mention.

"Right… sorry, sorry..." The other boy lets out a shrug as he opens the door to the study group. The bunch of students already inside reading over their study material (or manga) all look up and sees the two newcomers.

"Alright, the 'sleeping prince' and the 'lady prince' are both here. We can begin our study session." A male student with light brown hair cheers behind his desk. Nobita notices he is one of the few students who are reading manga instead of study material. Then again, that's not unexpected out of the class clown of 2-B. The reason Hideo Nakazawa is in this study group is probably because he wants to copy homework from someone.

"Please don't call me something ridicules like 'lady prince' just because I have long hair, Nakazawa." Hidetoshi's eyes twitch as he tries to control his voice down. For all his effort, Hidetoshi sounds like he's letting out a low hissing.

Nobita recons being called girly is something Hidetoshi really does mind beneath his gentle nature. Although he does wonder if Hidetoshi hates it so much, why doesn't he just cut his hair shorter?

"The whole school calls you by that nickname. Besides, if you don't like it you should be a bit less bishounen looking. You put a lot of pressure on average Joes like me you know…"

_Bingo, Hideo has you in check._ Nobita thinks to himself.

"…or cut your hair short." Nakazawa gives Hidetoshi a shrug as he puts both of his feet on the desk with a smug grin and leans his chair backwards.

_And now he just check mated you…_

"He got you there, Dekisugi." Nobita looks at his 'most friendly acquaintance' with a bored look on his face. Hidetoshi gives Nobita a sheepish smile as he scratches his head. Decide to ignore the troll in the room; they walk towards two empty desks side by side.

Hidetoshi pulls out both chair for himself and Nobita and the two both sit down. Nobita notices the girl to his right steals a glance at him and then hang her head low with a blush on her cheeks. He vaguely remembers the light haired shy girl to be a student one year junior to him. He doesn't know her first name, and only remembers her last name being Saotome because it is the same as the mad doctor who invented Getter Robo in the anime.

"Now, if you open the study material to page ## and take the formula from X to Y…" Hidetoshi starts to take lead in the study group like a professional tutor as usual… Nobita lets out a genuine smile at this. No wonder in his imaginary dream he tries to make Hidetoshi broadcast a study tutor show, the boy is a natural at this…

If only some of the other stuff in that imaginary dream could have come true… but there's no point on thinking what could be. What happened has already happened, and he can do nothing other than accept them.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

"Take care, Nobita-Kun."

"You too, Dekisugi." Nobita puts on the headphone of his music player, hit the start button and listens to his favourite song from actress/singer Sumire Hoshino. He always likes her song since 4th grade, despite Sumire is better known for her acting career rather than her songs.

Maybe it's because he listened to her tale about waiting for a lost lover to return to her in his imaginary dream… Although he doubt the real Sumire Hoshino's life is as corny as that. It is just the day dream of a sickly 4th grader on what would be his death bed anyway.

Before long, Nobita notices he's turned a corner and arrives at a fairly new house. The architecture evoke a more modern high tech style compare to most of other houses that look like they are still stuck back in the 70s. Yet the reason he stops his step is not the architecture difference. Before this house is build, this empty lot is where he and his friends used to gather to play baseball, or just hang around in a Saturday afternoon. He still remember all the time he lays on top of the three cement pipes, basking under the warmth of grossly incandescent sun and drift to a blissful sleep.

Then he notices something else. On the other corner of the house stands a short girl maybe a year or two younger than him. With twin tails running down her shoulder, she might as well be the splitting image of one of Nobita's childhood friend…

The girl seems to notice Nobita too as she turns her head, and then her body to face him. She tilts her head, as if trying to search through her memory for Nobita's face. Then as if she's hit her Eureka moment, she waves her hand bag at Nobita. "Hey! You are Nobita, aren't you?"

"…Shizuka?" The girl responds to Nobita's question by throwing her hand bag right into his face. Nope, definitely not Shizuka... Since she is one of the gentlest people Nobita has ever known and will not resort to violent… Well, there's that one time she puts on a pair of Doraemon's super strength gloves and wrestled with a gorilla, but considers that's only a dream it never actually happened in real life.

Although Nobita has to admit seeing Shizuka wrestle with an angry gorilla that's three times bigger than her, and won is simply awesome. Even if she had Doraemon's 22nd century gadget to give her some edge...

"You dummy! It's me! Hanako Goda!" The girl runs in front of Nobita and picks up her hand bag.

"Oh, it's you Jaiko… I didn't even recognize you." Nobita is pretty sure his jaw just hit the pavement. Hanako 'Jaiko' Goda is not exactly a stranger to him. In his imaginary dream, the reason that blue robot cat from 22nd century comes into his life is stop his future of marrying her and then ends up in bankruptcy which in turn creates a crappy future for his descendent. Viewing through the magical lenses that are called 'hindsight'… Nobita has to admit he has a pretty weird mind back in 4th grade to imagine he has a future of marrying Jaiko…

But the Jaiko he remembers is a short, chubby girl who has the exact face as his gorilla like elder brother. The one standing in front of him looks about 1/3 of her original size… and hopefully not sounding too shallow: looks pretty cute if she's not giving him an extremely pissed off death glare right now. That is unusually to say the least, but then again… Nobita suppose he shouldn't dismiss the possibility Jaiko manage to lose most of her weights in the last 4 years. Consider Nobita completely changed himself in the span of four short years after all.

_Liposuction, pilled on top of a lots and lots of plastic surgeries, maybe?_

"What I meant to say is…You look great. I was completely stunned so that's why I didn't recognize you." Nobita scratches his cheek while trying to recover from his previous blunder.

"Obvious flattery will get you no where in life, Mister. But thank you for the compliment." Jaiko puffs out her chest with a satisfied smile on her face. "I haven't seen you in so long, you and my brother used to be such good friends."

_As good a friend as a cat and his mouse play toy…_ Nobita frowns at Jaiko's mention of Takeshi 'Gian' Goda. While it's true Gian is as close as a best friend Nobita has during his childhood, it's also no secret he's constantly bullied by the taller, bigger and much stronger undisputed king of playground. But that's more or less in a page of history book he already closes by this point. They don't even go to the same middle school anymore. "Yeah… we grow apart after we went to different middle school."

"Is it after middle school? I seem to remember you two stopped playing together after Shizuka's disappearance…" Jaiko taps her own face with her right index finger while thinking out loud.

Nobita's frown deepens at the mention of Shizuka's name. The girl he has been fascinated back in 4th grade to the point where most of his imaginary dream centers on changing his future so he'll marry her instead of Jaiko. Once again, viewing through hindsight it's pretty weird, even a little creepy. But looking back, Nobita is not sure if what he feels for Shizuka can be called 'love'. What does a 4th grader know about love anyways?

Still, when she vanishes without a trace three years ago everything changes. Although not everything turns for the worse, consider Shizuka's absence turns out to be the push to have him gain the determination to better himself in both study and athletics to turn from the hapless dweeb who can do nothing right into the 'sleeping prince' of his school.

Even if he can't share his future with Shizuka anymore like his imaginary dream…

"D'oh! Sorry, shouldn't have brought that up!" Jaiko suddenly realizes she brings up a very touché topic and quickly slams both of her palms together in front of her face to apologize. "Say, have you been to a shrine to pray for this year's fortune?"

"It's February… not the day of New Year. Anyways… nice to see you Jaiko, give my regard to your bro…" Nobita lets out a sigh as he stands up from pavement and pats away the dirt on his black middle school uniform. He is about to continue his way home but Jaiko suddenly grabs his wrist and starts to drag him alone.

He tries to shake free of Jaiko's iron grip but finds himself unable to. It seems even after all the effort the frail Nobita Nobi puts in to improve his physical strength, he is still outmatched by Goda family's superior natural prowess. "Fine, I'll come along with you to the shrine… so would you please stop dragging me?"

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

The Shinto Shrine is empty except for Nobita and Jaiko. It is to be expected, since it is way past New Year. Nobita doesn't mind the quiet and loneliness though. He remembers a quote from some anime character that 'man need to learn to appreciate loneliness', or some crap like that…

Both kids slip in some change into the shrine's donation box, and close their hands together in front of their face to prey. Nobita closes his eyes, and wishes for a peaceful, uneventful year like the last three. When he opens his eyes, he realizes Jaiko is no longer besides him. Nobita turns around and sees Jaiko running toward the back of the shrine. "Should you snoop around like that?"

"I'm just checking on Iyo-Chan, wait here for me." Jaiko waves Nobita off as she disappears around the corner.

Nobita lets out a defeated sigh as he turns back towards the shrine. He decides to take out his cell phone and call home to let his mother knows he'll be late for home, and ask his mother to feed his pet dog Peko and Ichi for him. But before he dials his home's number, the 14 years old notices something standing on the donation box of the shrine.

It's a small, white, fluffy creature that looks like some kind of cross breed between cat, rabbit and fox. It is currently sitting on top of the box on its hind legs, with its scarlet beady eyes staring into the void. The only thing that indicates it is alive is its tail constantly waving back and forth.

It's not the strangest creature, consider he has seen giant ball like panda that fly on its own breaking wind, or bees that can turn into human in his imaginary dream adventures. But he's pretty sure something like this doesn't exist in real life. Is this the spirit animal this shrine tribute or something?

_What was Dekisugi's advice on that kind of bizarre situation again? Right: __**Everything can be explained by SCIENCE!**__ Quickly, try to recite Pi, 3.1415926…_

_"Interesting, it appears you can see me and tap into my telepathy matrix. While it's not unheard of, boys who are so in tone with me are still rare. That being said, are you interested in signing a contract and become a magical boy?"_

_What the… did I just heard a voice in my head? I guess Pi doesn't cut it anymore; I need to recount undividable prime numbers to keep my fighting spirit high! 1, 3, 5, 7…_

_"If you want to apply what you humans call 'scientific term' to this situation, just think of me communicating you through telepathy as the wavelength of your soul is very in tone with mine. Kind of like how a radio can receive a broadcast."_

Nobita suddenly focuses his gaze on the white fluffy creature. The creature nods his head to indicate it is indeed him who is telepathically communicating with Nobita.

"Who or better yet, what the hecks are you?" Nobita bends over to look at the fluffy creature at eye level. He takes his hand out, and grabs each side of the creature's cheek and start to stretch them apart. The creature's body feels very elastic, like rubber band or something.

_"You can call me Kyubey." _The creature replies through his thought. Despite the fact his face is now being stretched three times wide, Kyubey doesn't seem to show any clear sign of discomfort or even annoyance. _"As for what I am…"_

Before Kyubey can continues, Nobita hears the sound of a loud shriek. Realizing it is the sound of Jaiko he throws Kyubey away (who accidentally ends up diving headfirst into a trash can) and bolts for the back of the shrine.

After about half a minute of running around aimlessly around the small Shinto Shrine, Nobita discovers Jaiko standing before the limb form of a girl not much older than her. She has short blue hair, wears a red headband that tie up like a pair of bunny ears on her head and a set of traditional shrine maiden cloth. Nobita quickly goes down to one knee and put his finger in front of the girl, she's not breathing and her body is cold. It's obvious the girl is dead, yet her body doesn't show any visible sign of decay.

"Iyo-Chan… no…" Jaiko's eye is full of tears as she wobbles around her feet and looks at the young girl's body.

"No visible sign of fatal wound… cause of death could be internal organ failures, maybe a heart attack?" Nobita puts his right hand under his chin and ponders how the girl met such an abrupt end in her youthful life. Even if her shrine maiden uniform covers more than 90% of her body, the lack of blood on her cloth and surrounding suggest she died of natural cause rather than a bloody murder. Of course, there's the possibility she has some kind of blunt wound underneath her cloth but Nobita is not about to look like a pervert and take off her cloth for a thorough examination.

"Let's call the cops and get out of here quickly Jaiko, if she's murdered there's a chance the criminal is still around…" Nobita takes out his cell phone out again and dial for police, but to his surprise he suddenly realizes there's no signal on his cell. He looks up again, and… "What the hell is going on?!"

Nobita is no longer in the backyard of a Shinto Shrine any longer. It looks like he's surrounded in the dark void of space with stars all around him like one of his many imaginary dream adventures. Only this time, it is not a dream, and there's no robot cat from 22nd century with his nifty gadget to bail Nobita out in the face of danger.

And to make matters even worse, Nobita and Jaiko are not alone. There are many origami figures dancing, and wobbling around them. The origami figures seems to notice the two kids who intrudes their home, as they suddenly brandishes thin blade made of paper and hobbles at the two kids.

_Shit! Those things look like they mean business and it's not illegal dinosaur smuggling either… it's times like this I regret not always carry my baseball bat around… or Japan's weapon control law isn't more lenient like America. I really wish I have a handgun to defend myself right now…_

_"That can be arranged… is having a handgun your wish to become a magical boy?"_ The fluffy white cat rabbit fox walks to Nobita from seemingly nowhere with a banana peel sitting on his head like a yellow wig.

_What? NO! STOP READING MY MIND FURBALL!_

_"So be it… although that familiar is getting awfully close to you… just saying."_ Kyubey tilt his head and shakes away the banana peel as he looks at Nobita.

"Wah…" Nobita turns around and realize one of the Origami figure is so close to him it almost bumps into Nobita's nose. And its paper blade is enlarging in his vision really fast. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~"

Before Nobita meets his bitter end in the form of a paper cut the size of his head, a spear suddenly thrust into his field of vision and parries the paper blade away with a clear clunk sound. The blade of the spear looks like the tip of a pen, and it has thick bush of decoration mane under the blade like the style of Chinese spear. But unlike the red mane of Chinese style spear, this one's decoration is white.

Nobita quickly throws himself to the ground and rolls away. He gets up on his knees, and realizes the spear belongs to Jaiko, who is currently wearing a light yellow dress with red frilly decoration like something out of a magical girl show and an old style manga artist beret on her head.

"I… won't forgive you for what you did to Iyo-Chan!"


	2. No way is this legal

No matter how you slice it, Nobita Nobi is a normal boy in his early teen years. He may have taken part in space adventures, explored lost civilizations around the world, fought against an army of robot and an army of demons who wants to conquer Earth, and even played a part in establishing the tribe of pre-historic man which eventually becomes modern Japanese people. But the thing is, those adventures all happened in his own mind when he developed a mental illness during the summer four years ago. He's pretty sure in real life, magic doesn't exist. Heck, it is the point of his adventure when he fought the army of demons: He uses Doraemon's [What if phone booth] to go into a parallel world where magic is well accepted instead of science.

But at this very moment Nobita is pretty sure he's seeing a real life version of Magical Girl right in front of his eyes. That, or Jaiko turns out to be a closet case cosplayer who is also a martial art master in duel wielding short spears.

Somehow, Magical Girls are real turns out to be the more likely answer in this case. Well… that white cat rabbit fox thingy who calls himself Kyubey did say he wants to also make Nobita a magical boy. Nobita just hope a frilly dress isn't a unisex dress code for both magical girl and magical boys. He's pretty sure Dekisugi would look better in a dress.

"Are you going to scientifically explain this phenomenon as well?" Nobita turns around and look at Kyubey as he points at Jaiko unleashing a deadly whirlwind of dual wielding spear attack on the origami figures. "Actually… I dare you to scientifically explain how 'MAGICAL' girls exist."

The Incubator's scarlet beady little eyes meets Nobita's chocolate orbs behind his round glasses as if he's silently telling Nobita: Challenge accepted. Nobita raises an eyebrow at this and briefly consider picking the stuff animal like Incubator up and stretch his cheek outward again.

_"Well… if you want to get technical about everything… human seems to have this notion science and magic are opposite things which should contradict with one another's existence. But unless you are talking about narration magic where things happen 'because reasons', magic is just a different way which potential energy converted into kinetic energy where different effects take place. It follows its own set of rule just like human's modern science such as physics and chemistry. It is regarded as 'supernatural' or 'magical' because those principles seems to contradict with laws of physics or chemistry on a superficial level, therefore you humans tend to dismiss them as mere superstitions when in truth it could be that principle of 'magic' is simply principles of physics and it's practical use which you human haven't discovered yet. Why, it isn't that long ago when majority of human consider what becomes modern science as practice of magic…"_

"You know what? A winner is you, forget I asked…" Nobita let out a sigh as he shakes his head at the wall of exposition text the Incubator is currently spewing out of its mind with a perpetual smile on its face. The Incubator probably looks smug, if that's not the only expression his face seems to have. And the truth is Kyubey lost him around the part where he talks something about potential and kinetic energy…

_"If you insist; I don't understand why human have such a hard time making up their mind though…"_ The Incubator tilts his head in a way one may describes as curious. A little distance away from the idling 14 years old boy and the Incubator, Jaiko just finishes putting down the last of the origami figures.

"You should really leave this Witch Barrier Nobita; you might get hurt when I fight it." Nobita's frown deepens. He knows Jaiko is trying to keep him safe. Yet, the implementation he would be useless in this kind of situation that make him feel sick no matter how true it is in practice.

_"Actually Hana, Nobita here has the potential to be a magical boy. So I'd suggest keep him around with you. If you get into a pitch, Nobita here can form a contract with me, become a magical boy and help you in the fight." _Kyubey walks up to Jaiko and jumps on her shoulder while look at Nobita.

"…Can somebody explain to me what is going on first? I mean… it's not like I go on world saving adventures on a regular basis or anything." _Except in my own head,_ Nobita adds inside his mind.

_"You have an interesting mind Nobita, I wonder if there's a tangential connection with your potential as a magical boy and your wild imagination."_

_I told you to stop reading my mind!_

_"Apologies... I got curious."_ The Incubator tilts his head once again, Nobita is not sure if the white fur ball taken his warning to heart or not.

"But the point is… what the hell is going on? The last time I seen you Jaiko you were still a normal girl… And now all of sudden you start to run around with fuzzy deadpan McGee and fighting Yokai for your life?"

_"Witches."_

"What?" Nobita look at Kyubey with a sharp stare. The lateral once again meet Nobita's chocolate orb with his own beady scarlet eyes.

_"The ones magical girls fight are not called Yokai, but witches. You see Nobita, all magical girls and magical boys are born from a wish they make with me. They fight the entity that's called Witch who is born through curses. If they don't fight Witches, the world will be filled with despair as they…"_ Kyubey looks like he's going to keep going with the exposition, but suddenly Nobita claps his hands together and interrupt his monologue.

"Stop, stop! Who come up with those names anyway?"

_"Well… they are just called Magical Girls and Witches… is there something wrong with the name?" _Kyubey tilts his head in a curious way and regard at Nobita, who is frowning harder and harder.

"Ok, maybe you don't know human history that well… but you see Kyubey. There was a period when human society actually had this thingy called 'Witch Hunt' where some douchebag murder, hang and burn innocent people – mostly women – who hold contradictory belief to the government and church. And since you said yourself most of your clients are girls, is it such a smart idea to associate their career objective which can be seen as offensive to women in general?"

"I'm not offended." Jaiko raises her hand skyward at the point Nobita brings up.

Nobita gives Jaiko a blank look before faces the Incubator and continues. "The point is… if you are going to enlist under age boy and girls to fight monsters, can't you come up with a less possibly offensive name for the monsters? Wouldn't you say the last thing you want is to piss off your clients and make them start a revolt?"

_"Hmm… I suppose you do have a point." _The Incubator almost looks stunned for a moment before scratching its own cheek with its front paw. But he obviously doesn't expect Nobita will continue.

"And while we are on the topic… is it even legal to form a 'contract' with under age girls and boys? I know you probably don't care about human legislations because magic. But what if you end up getting one of your clients into jail? Your client would ends up with a criminal record and a crappy future and then spread words to stop other possible client from forming contracts with you… There's a thing called word of mouth you know, and crappy customer service is one sure way to bring the business you run into complete ruin…"

Nobita continues his verbal bombardment on Kyubey for another twenty minutes or so. Jaiko starts to let out yawn of boredom but doesn't try to leave those two behind since it looks like Kyubey is seriously listening to Nobita's lecture.

_"…err…can not compute…"_ The Incubator start to wobble his head sideways and back before it suddenly takes a nose dive off Jaiko's shoulder and face plant into the invisible floor below. Its back bends forward, till the point its butt touches its head.

"Are you ok, Kyubey?" Jaiko bends down and start poking the fluffy cat rabbit fox with her finger. But Kyubey just lies perfectly still like he really is a stuff animal. "I think you fried Kyubey's brain, Nobita…"

When she looks up, she realizes Nobita is having a smug smile on his face and holding his fingers in a victory sign. "…you did that on purpose."

"What gave me away?" Nobita bends over and picks up Kyubey by eagle clawing his head. "Let's go, we have a witch to take down don't we?"

"Is it a good idea for Nobita to follow me though? With Kyubey gone you won't be able to contract and become a magical boy if there's danger."

"I'm sure he'll recover." Nobita waves his right hand which still having Kyubey's head in an eagle claw. The white cat rabbit fox's limb body dangles and wobbles all over the place like a ragdoll as Nobita flings his arm.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

Nobita has to admit, when Kyubey mentioned the name 'Witch' he has a pretty defined imagination of what the enemy Jaiko would face look like: Something along the line of Margaret Hamilton with a lot of heavy make up, pointy hat, black cloth and maybe a broomstick...

Needless to say, when Jaiko point out the upside down origami fortune teller rotating and shifting in the sky like a satellite is the Witch she's going to fight; Nobita is more than a little surprised. Nobita can vaguely see there's a dark silhouette that looks like a small girl praying on top of the white fortune teller.

"That's what a Witch look like?" Nobita raises an eyebrow as he looks back and forth between the moving Witch and Jaiko. "Interesting design choice…"

"They all look different. But if you were thinking something like the wicked witch from the wizard of OZ… no, they never look like a human." Jaiko takes her twin spear out and goes into a fighting stance. "I heard Mangetsu-San say she encountered some humanoid Witches, but they don't look like real human."

"You know Kyubey… You might want to consider renaming those thing 'Angels'… Because they look like they escaped from Evangelion's design book. Just saying…" Nobita holds up Kyubey's face to his eye level. The white cat rabbit fox doesn't respond in anyway.

"This is for Iyo-Chan!" Jaiko brings the tail ends of her twin spears together and gives them a twist, forming the two short twin spears into a 3 meter long lance. She then charges at the Witch and launches herself into the sky using the lance as a pole. Jaiko spins around in the sky like a gymnast, and holds her lance out. The decoration mane flips forward and covers the spear tip making it look like a huge paint brush instead of a lance. "Divine Brush… Erase!"

Before Jaiko's brush can touch the Witch, it's origami buddy start to rapidly folding as if the silhouette is trying to tell a fortune. A seal of light appears right in front of Jaiko's brush and stop it in mid air. Electric sparks start to dance and shots off in every direction between their struggles. Eventually, Jaiko is repelled back into the invisible floor like a cannon ball.

"This will hurt like hell…" Nobita let out a sigh as he opens up his arms to catch Jaiko. She hits him with the force of a miniVan in the stomach as they both rolls on the ground for about ten meters before stopping. "Yep… hurts… like… bitch!"

"Thanks for breaking my fall Nobita, but just so you know… I got this covered." Jaiko says as she quickly scrambles up to her feet.

"You are… very welcome…" Nobita whimpers as his body twitch around uncontrolled from the pain of being Jaiko's human safety pad. He tries to give Jaiko a reassuring grin, but the pain makes it look like his mouth is trying to tear his own face apart.

"Oh no, you are hurt!" Seeing Nobita unable to get up, Jaiko quickly takes out an oval shaped gem which shines a light yellow and holds it to Nobita's face. It glows in a soothing light, and Nobita find his pain recedes. "Healing magic."

"That's great… but the Witch is doing something." Nobita looks up and realize the Origami Witch is folding its fortune teller once again. When it stops, a ray of concentrated light shoots out of its center and start to move towards Jaiko and Nobita. "We need to run!"

They both get up to their feet and start running away from the light. But Nobita and Jaiko soon realize it follows them around. Nobita turns toward Jaiko. "Let's split up, if that light follows me you can take the chance to jump up again and thwack its ass!"

"No! I'll protect Nobita!" A look of determination suddenly appears on Jaiko's face as she turns back and brings her giant brush lance backward. "Divine Brush… Barrier!"

In Nobita's eyes, a white screen of paint seem to appear as Jaiko swipes her brush. The ray of light clashes with Jaiko's screen of paint and intense white light shines in Nobita's vision which makes him close his eyes and bring both of his arms in front of his face. Strong force pushes Nobita back as he struggles to maintain his stance, but fails as he once again falls on his ass. He lowers his arm down as both the force and light disappear and look ahead, finding Jaiko on her knees and panting heavily.

"Jaiko!" Nobita runs to the 5th grader's side and puts one of his hands on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"… That took a lot…" Jaiko lets out a heavy breath as the gem she uses earlier to heal Nobita falls onto the ground and bounces away. Nobita notices the gem look cloudy with a shade of black in it. "…facing a Witch by myself without Mangetsu-San and Iyo-Chan turns out to be a bad idea… haha…"

"Don't talk, let's get out of here and fight it another day…" Nobita yanks Jaiko's arm up over his shoulder, but before they can run away the witch charges up another ray of light and sends it their way.

_Damn… coming to the shrine with Jaiko turns out to be one of the worst decisions I had… Now we'll both die… Have to think of something to at least get Jaiko to safety..._

Nobita quickly goes over his options. He can stand in front of Jaiko to try and shield her with his body, or he can try to throw Jaiko away from the light as far as he can. But he can't imagine she'll survive in either case. Before he can do anything or the ray of light fries them both, a dark silhouette suddenly jumps in front of him.

"Refraction…!" The dark figure seems to hold a stick in front of Nobita and Jaiko and says with a deep voice. The voice sounds funny to Nobita, like the figure is trying to conceal his identity. Before everyone a large glass lens appears in front of all three. When the Witch's light attack meets the lens, it is refracted into six different rays and shoots away harmlessly away from Nobita, Jaiko and their mysterious saviour.

But the mysterious stranger is not finished yet. He holds up his stick again like it's a magical wand, and now Nobita realize it's a well decorated walking cane. "Compass... Imprison…!"

A giant compass suddenly appears right on top of the Witch. It quickly draws a circle around the Origami Witch and a screen of light column descends from the compass, completely enclose the Witch inside its light.

"… #$%^&*!" The Witch makes some strange otherworldly sound as it tries to ram out of the light prison. But its origami body is burned by the light.

The figures turns around to face Nobita and him finally manage to have a good look on this mysterious stranger. He wears a set of black tuxedo with white undershirt and a black top hat like one of those European gentlemen. In addition, he also has a black cape, white gloves and a white domino mask on his face.

The short version, he looks like a Tuxedo Mask Cosplayer for Sailor Moon franchise. The only thing that ruins this perfect replication is his golden crested walking cane in place of a red rose, and his shoulder long hair. "You two alright...?"

Tuxedo Mask Cosplayer bends over and picks up Jaiko's healing magic gem and takes a black gem out of his pocket. He takes the black gem to Jaiko's yellow gem and draws away its black shade before handing it back to Jaiko. "You need to take better care of your Soul Gem. That's the most important thing to a magical girl or magical boy."

"Thank you, Tuxedo-San." Nobita takes a look at Jaiko's face and realize she's blushing. To his surprise, he feels like his face burning up like when he sees Shizuka happily chatting with Dekisugi back in the old days. That is an absurd thing; consider he doesn't really like Jaiko in that way. Is it because she looks so much like Shizuka now?

"You are welcome young lady, we magical boy and magical girl need to work together. Now… what do you say we bring this Witch down together?" Tuxedo Mask Cosplayer gives Jaiko a warm and gentleman-y smile before turning to face the Witch, who finally manage to shatter his compass prison by folding its origami fortune teller and emit a huge force wave.

Nobita frantically looks around as Jaiko jumps up and start to swipe the Witch with her brush lance, and Tuxedo Mask conjures up glass lens to back her up. The fight between the magical boy/girl duo and the Witch seem to lock into a stalemate for now.

_There's got to be something I can do to help them… but I have no magic and I can only throw something at the witch to try and distract it… damn, all I have is my cloth on my back, my cell phone and my music player. I don't want to throw those two since breaking them will earn me a nagging marathon from mom and I really don't want to experience one of those again… there's got to be something I can use… I got it!_

Nobita suddenly notices the limb form of the still not recovered Kyubey lying around and he runs towards the white fluff ball. He quickly picks it up by its head and goes into a baseball pitcher's position.

_I have wanted to try Gian's burning pitch for a long time… here goes nothing…_

"Hey, Asshat!" Nobita suddenly shouts at the Witch at the top of his lung. "Yippee ki-yay MOTHER FUCKER!"

He throws the Incubator with all his strength. The white fluffy cat rabbit fox darts at the Origami Witch with the force of a small missile…

And splats on the Witch's AT Field… " #$%^&*!"

The Witch suddenly realize it takes the wrong priority in using its strongest defence against Nobita's projectile attack as Jaiko brings down her divine brush's erase attack. It tilts its body, using the Origami Fortune Teller to take Jaiko's attack head on and half of its fortune teller is instantly erased from existence. Still, it's better than letting Jaiko's strongest attack hit her main body on top…

Except Tuxedo Mask Cosplayer is currently diving toward her silhouette like body and bringing his walking cane down on its head? " #$%^&*!"

"Good night." Tuxedo Mask Cosplayer mutters under his breath as the golden top of his walking cane comes down on the Witch's head like Thor's hammer. It shatters what remains of the Witch as it slowly disintegrates.

As the Origami Witch starts to disappear from Nobita's view, he realizes the world that's like the space is shattering around him. Before he can say something Jaiko runs to him, grabs him and drags him away till they hit grass on their feet. "I made it… before the barrier collapse…"

"That looks dangerous…" Nobita turns back and sees Tuxedo Mask Cosplayer emerges out right after them. For a second Nobita almost regret this guy isn't buried in that collapsing barrier or something, but he is immediately shakes his head at this kind of ill will at someone who just help saved his life.

_Such disgusting thoughts… how can I have it towards an innocent, human being who is just trying to be helpful in a life and death situation? I really should slap myself for it…_

_"Why would you feel there is a need to cause yourself harm? Shouldn't self-preservation be the first priority of any sentient being? I really don't understand human." _Nobita immediately turns his head and sees the white fluffy cat rabbit fox comes around the corner of the shrine.

"Kyubey? But I thought you got completely splattered on that Witch's force field…"

_"I got better."_ Nobita gives the cute creature an intense stare, unable to tell if he's being sarcastic or serious with his everlasting expressionless face. _"I should thank you for throwing me against the Witch Nobita. Switching to this new body turns out to be the fastest way to solve my central process melt down problem. But don't think you can easily disable me again using the same tactic next time…"_

"Oh well… worth a shot. I'll just troll you harder next time." Nobita gives Kyubey a shrug as he folds his arms behind the back of his head. He is feeling much better now that he has some fun banter with the Incubator.

"Alright, your Soul Gem is now clean again." Nobita turns around to look at Tuxedo Mask Cosplayer; who is handing back Jaiko her healing magic gem. "But to the victor goes the spoil. I got the last hit on the Witch, so her Grief Seed belongs to me."

"Ok, that's only fair Tuxedo-San. Thank you for cleaning my Soul Gem." Jaiko nods to Tuxedo Mask Cosplayer as she tries to grab his arm but fails. "What's your name?"

"You are very welcome young lady, and… Tuxedo-San is fine with me." The Cosplayer turns to look at Jaiko, tips his hat before jumping into the night sky and glide away like a giant bat with his cape.

"Show off…" Nobita shakes his head at the Cosplayer before looking at Jaiko, who has a sly smile on her face. "What?"

"Someone's jealous~" Jaiko says with a sing song voice. "But don't worry about Tuxedo-San Nobita. He's cool, but I already have my eyes set on Mote-San."

"That manga weirdy?" Jaiko's response to Nobita's remark is bringing her brush on his head. "Ouch…"

Nobita looks up at the moon which is now up in the sky. It turns out they spend a lots of time in the Witch's barrier. "It's getting late, I'll walk you home. I… won't feel right to make you go home alone at this hour."

"It's a little bit too late to change your image into a gentleman now you know…" Jaiko sticks out her tongue at Nobita, but then gives him a warm smile. "But thanks for the nice offer nonetheless, I'll take it."

_"I'm glad the two of you are working things out… but Hana. Don't easily give your Soul Gem to someone else. It is the most important thing to a Magical Girl, or Magical Boy. You shouldn't even put it into your family's hand."_ Kyubey jumps on Jaiko's shoulder once again as he tilt his head. _"And I advise you not to give another Grief Seed to that Tuxedo wearing Magical Boy in the future."_

"Why is that Kyubey? Tuxedo-San is nice to me, help me fight the Witch and even clean my Soul Gem with his own Grief Seed. Shouldn't we Magical Girls and Magical Boys work together?"

_"Yes… if he is a Magical Boy contracted by me. But the truth is; he is contracted by a rogue Incubator who use Witch's Grief Seed for his own end instead of dispose it properly. It can… cause lots of problem."_

Nobita shudders at Kyubey's cryptic message as he walks besides Jaiko towards her home while taking out his cell phone to call home like he initially planned before he gets entangled in this Witch Hunt mess. Still, he can't help but feel he's forgetting something important.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

Tuxedo Mask lands on top of a tree, and start to dart between trees till he arrives a small clearing. He looks around, before jumping on top of a tree and retrieves a cloth wrapped around something. He jumps down to the ground again, unwraps the cloth which reveals to be the body of the shrine maiden Iyo.

_"I successfully retrieved this Magical Girl's Soul, Dorabey-San. It's time for you to do your magic." _Taking a good look around to make sure nothing is watching him; Tuxedo Mask starts to broadcast a telepathic message through a special telepathy matrix.

_"Well done. As expected of my top Warden."_ Before long, a blue Incubator with white face and belly walks out behind a tree. He stops in front of the dead girl and the Tuxedo wearing boy.

_"I'm your only current active Warden Dorabey-San. Shouldn't you be thinking about recruiting more promising prospect? I'm breaking the first rule of warding magical girls by myself you know."_ Tuxedo Mask gives Dorabey a smile as he takes out the Grief Seed of Origami Witch from his pocket and places it on top of the girl's chest.

_"I'm on that, but right now… let us give this girl another chance at life and happiness, shall we?"_ Dorabey thinks back to Tuxedo Mask before placing both tips of his ear on the Grief Seed. Brilliant light start to glow from Dorabey's body and transform into the Grief Seed as it rotate and slowly turns into a beautiful gem that glows with the same color as Iyo's hair. _"It is done… let us be like the wind before she wakes up…"_

_"You don't need to tell me twice."_ Tuxedo Mask scoops Dorabey up his arm and runs into the night. Not long after they both disappear, the young girl wakes up with a yawn.

"Ah~ that was such a nice nap I had. I had a dream where I played a game of origami fortune telling with Jaiko-Chan, a nice man in Tuxedo, and a boy in some school uniform. Although Jaiko-Chan was mad at me for some reason, and that school boy used some words that's not so nice…"

Iyo looks around and realize she's no longer in the Shrine. "Aiyaya~ why am I not in the shrine? That won't do, that won't do at all~"

She grabs her Soul Gem up and start to run toward the Shinto Shrine in the distance under the brilliant moon.


	3. Old life under bridge

Old life under bridge

Night blanket the quiet city as moon rises to the center of the sky. Nobita place both of his arms behind the back of his head as he loses himself in Sumire Hoshino's song once again. Listening to her songs under a full moon always puts him into a serene, if not quite happy mood.

Nobita lost his serene mood as a handbag slams on his face, knocking the brooding 2nd year middle school student over on his ass again. "What was that for…?"

"You didn't hear a single word I said did you?" Jaiko stands right in front of Nobita and looks down at the glasses wearing 2nd year with her hands on her waist.

"Sorry… I'm not really that good a listener." Nobita grabs Kyubey from the side and stretches his face sideways in front of Jaiko. Kyubey's face distort under Nobita's hand, resembles that of a distorted Cheshire cat. "Maybe you want to talk with Kyubey instead? He's a good listener."

_"Or maybe you can wish for a better attention span so you can be a better listener yourself?"_ Kyubey suggests as his face is once again stretched three times wide by Nobita.

"Let me think about it…" Nobita puts a hand under his chin like he's giving the idea a serious consideration. He then drops Kyubey like he's a bag of stone. "…How about 'NO'?"

_"Worth a shot..."_ Kyubey gets up and disappear around the corner.

"You are impossible!" Jaiko hit Nobita's head with her handbag again.

"That's going to leave a mark… What were you talking about again?" Nobita rubs his own forehead as he stands up from the pavement.

"I was asking what do you think about Mote-San's newest manga story. You still like manga like you did four years ago right?"

"Yeah, I do. Although… I don't find his manga that interesting. They are just stock shonen manga story where the protagonist is an underdog who turns out to be some 'chosen one' in the end and goes against the system for shits and giggles. There are some interesting story setting or mechanics in the story, but doesn't change the fact I saw that kind of plot done to death now." Nobita lets out a shrug and follows Jaiko.

"I like that short story about a new magical girl coming to turn with being a magical girl though. A magical girl deconstruction story where the story explores the burden and sadness of being a magical girl instead of the usual cuteness overload, that's an interesting idea. Too bad Jump axed that story before it can run its course since it didn't catch on in popularity… hey, are you okay Jaiko?" Nobita suddenly notices Jaiko stopping in front him and starts shaking like she's either trying to stop herself from burst out laughing or crying.

"I already told you obvious flattery will get you no where Mister!" Jaiko suddenly twist her body back and faces Nobita, the 2nd year notice some tear forming near the corner of her eyes.

"What? I'm not trying to flatter anyone…" Nobita gives Jaiko a dumbfounded look before he pieces the evidence together.

_If I remember correctly, that story was published by… 'Christine Goda'… oh I'm such an idiot._

"The author was you, wasn't it?" Nobita gets hit in the face by Jaiko's handbag once again.

"I have been using Christine Goda as my manga artist pen names for more than 4 years you big idiot!"

_Yep… totally deserves that one._

Nobita rubs his nose as he rubs his hand on Jaiko's head. Nobita doesn't realize this before since he barely sees anyone from the old days, but he has grown much taller since he is easily a head taller than Jaiko now. "Don't be sad because Jump axed you, there's still Sunday, or Ace… Your story telling may still be a big rough but you can improve. At least to me, a gem in the rough plot with poor execution is better than a generic story with great execution."

"Doesn't matter how much effort you put into your work, the manga world is a dog eat dog world where you either make the cut, or gets cut." A dark aura starts to rise from Jaiko, the way she says that line makes Nobita wants to bend his spin backwards.

_Why are you sounding like some orphan urchin talking about how to survive by scavenging food on the street…? If being a manga artist is that painful maybe you should just give up like I did in my imaginary dream… Come to think of it, I kind of wish I still has Doraemon's gadget to print a manga magazine. I really want to know how Jaiko's story ends…_

_ "That can be arranged, is starting a manga magazine publishing company, or making Hana's manga popular your wish?"_

_You are still here? For the record… HELL NO! AND GET OUT OF __**MY**__ HEAD! _And then all is silent. Nobita recon Kyubey has finally left, or decides to not agitate him anymore for the time being. He puffs out a sigh and walks besides Jaiko and rubs her head. "Look… I know it probably won't be much of a comfort to you… but do you still remember what happened four years ago when I tried to draw a manga? I became the laughing stock of all my friends."

"You mean that kindergartener scribble with a none existent story written by a mentally challenged chimpanzee? Yeah, that was fun laughing at your pitiful effort." Jaiko's face lightens up as she stiffens a chuckle.

"Yep, that's the one. I probably still has it stashed somewhere in my junk drawer. If you want I'll dig it up and give it to you, and whenever you start to think you don't have what it take to make the cut… just laugh at my pathetic excuse of a manga. That should give you some confident."

"Thanks, now I know why old brother love to pick on you whenever you guys play together... I guess making fun of you gives him more confident." Jaiko quickly wipes the corner of her eyes and gives Nobita a smile. Unfortunately this moment is completely ruined by someone who has trouble reading the mood.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? A middle school boy having a date with his sweetheart...?" Five wannabe punks who all dyes their hair yellow lines up in front of Nobita and Jaiko. Nobita recognize their school uniform is that of the high school student from a local delinquent school. "How about this goggles, give us all the money you have, and we won't make you have a date with that lovely dumpster over there."

The leader of the punks, some idiot with a Mohawk hairstyle points his thumb toward the dumpster behind a small McDonald. It has the mixed smell of the sweet scents from the restaurant and decomposing garbage. Not pleasant to lie in it…

Nobita lets out another sigh. This day just keep getting better and better.

_Oh, there you are my friend 'Nobita's Daily Encounter No. 37: Getting mugged by a bunch of punks'. I was wondering where you went after all four years. It's time like this I'm glad I took some Judo lesson from Tomoe… But then again, those five guys are bigger and probably stronger than me too. I might be able to take on one or two… five of them at once? No way in hell… Got to be smart about this..._

Nobita opens his mouth while pointing toward behind the group of punks. "I'd be happy to give all my allowance to you fine gentlemen… but there's a very unhappy looking gorilla like person right behind you. I foresee an unpleasantness for all you gentlemen if you don't run away fast…"

"Ha! You think I'll fall for the oldest trick in the book? Well, I give you a chance; now prepare to be beaten to…" The punk leader grabs Nobita's collar as he prepare to introduce Nobita's face to his fist. But at the same instance, a bear paw like hand falls right on the punk leader's head, twist him backwards to face… a very unhappy looking gorilla like person about 190 centimetres tall and with a body looks more like Arnold Schwarzenegger than any Japanese teenager.

"Hi there..." The gorilla like person asks with a huge grin on his face. "What are you doing with my cute baby sister, and my friend connected by heart?"

"Goda from Kongo 2nd year…!" The punk leader lets out a shudder, but then he remembers he and his friends still has the gorilla like person out numbered five to one. "Get him boys!"

After about one minute of censorship due to extreme violence the body of five high school punks are stuffed in the dumpster behind McDonald.

_Or I can be a smartass about the situation. Yeah, that's right, that option works fine when Gian is here. You know…those two standing together reminds me of a certain sibling from a famous basketball manga…What's it called again... right, Slam dunk. _Nobita fixes his collar as he watches his childhood friend walks back from the dumpster. "Those punks are people you knew?"

"Small fries from some rival high school..." Takeshi 'Gian' Goda pats his hands as he puts a hand on Jaiko's shoulder with an affectionate smile. "Thanks for looking out for my baby sister."

"I'm not a baby anymore brother." Jaiko swats at Takeshi's arm, but he keeps his arm firm.

"You are always my baby sister." Takeshi gives Jaiko a grin, to which she respond by pouting out her face.

"Yeah… no problem... I'll just leave Jaiko with you and go home now…" Nobita turns around to head for home. Then the glasses wearing 2nd year middle school student realize Gian has an iron grip around his wrist as he's being dragged away. "You want me to go to your home and you are not taking 'no' for an answer."

"What gives me away?" Gian gives Nobita an inviting grin as he drags Nobita away. "Besides, Suneo is also at my home. It's like a re-union of the old gang after 4 years."

"Fine… I'll go with you so can you stop dragging me like I'm some kind of prisoner?" Nobita rubs his wrist as he look at the red mark.

_What is up with this sibling dragging people away against their wishes… but then again they are Gian and Jaiko, I really shouldn't be surprised. As for a re-union… it's not complete, not without Shizuka…_

Nobita shakes his head as he follows Gian and Jaiko toward their home.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

Mrs. Goda looks like an Amazon warrior with a height over 180 cm and her muscle bond body. She has an inviting grin on her face just like her son when she sees Nobita. "Ah, it's Nobita. I haven't seen you for four years. How are your parents? As for you Takeshi… you should learn something from Nobita. His grade used to be even worse than you, but now he's top of his class."

"But, mom…" Gian didn't get to finish his sentence, as Mrs. Goda punches him so hard he ends up flattened on the wall like a wallpaper decoration.

"No back talk against your parent." Even though Mrs. Goda still has her smile, Nobita can sense the dark aura emitting from her. Gian gulps hard and nods his head, not saying anything. It seems after four years Gian is still deathly afraid of his harsh mother. "Now… Nobita, you go to Saigaku public right? I heard you got the best score in the last simulation test from the school board union."

"Yes Mrs. Goda… but it was just luck I got first place. Dekisugi was one point behind and he usually has better score than me in test anyways." Nobita gives Mrs. Goda a bow as he steps into Goda Resident after Gian and Jaiko.

"Well, I always say one need to make his own luck. After all, you won't get that one lucky point above Dekisugi if you didn't work hard everyday right? Hard working and humble is always a combination for success in life. Anyways, make yourself at home and you need to stay for dinner. Your old friend is here too." Mrs. Goda turns back into the kitchen as she shouts something at Gian for treating his guest with courtesy.

"Come on Nobita, let's go to my room." Gian manages to nudge himself out of the wall as he leads Nobita into the corridor. "You haven't seen Suneo for all those years too. He goes to Musashinomori Private by the way."

"That private school for all the rich kids and the school that kicked our own baseball team's ass in our first match last year huh? Can't say I'm surprised..." Nobita lets out a shrug as he waves goodbye to Jaiko while she enters her own room. He looks into Gian's room and sees a boy with long fridge hair covering the right side of his face and wearing the fancy uniform of Musashinomori Private Middle School.

The boy is a typical Japanese boy, and by that… it means he's extremely…

A hair suddenly jumps up from the boy's head as he glares dagger at Nobita. "You are thinking I'm short aren't you?"

_What is up with Suneo… is that an ahoga antenna with the ability to detect other people's thought… Oh well… at least now that his face has a little more meat he's no longer fox faced…_

"I'm asking: YOU ARE THINKING I'M SHORT AREN'T YOU!" Suneo jumps up from the tatami floor and run towards Nobita. The short second year stands on the tip of his toes and enter a staring contest with the glasses wearing boy. "Don't make me kick your ass again like four years ago!"

"Calm down Suneo. That's no way to treat your friend after all those years." Nobita raises an eyebrow as Gian holds back a screaming and kicking Suneo back away. From his memory (and his dream of all the misadventure he has with the mechanical cat robot from 22nd century) Gian is always the hot tempered one. Yet right now, Gian looks kind of responsible for a second year middle school student. Nobita wonders if that comes with the package of being Jaiko's older brother.

Nobita suppose he should say something to break the rather awkward moment. They used to be inseparable friends since four years ago; he should at least try and do something for old time's sake. Then again… saying they are friends might be a bit of a stretch, consider neither Gian nor Suneo were that friendly with himself back then. In fact, Nobita is not sure he's more than a hapless wiping boy for the two boys who are more physically competent (despite Suneo's relative short size he throw mean punches second only to Gian in their little circle) than himself.

It's not Nobita like being bullied: both Gian and Suneo are just company he's stuck with. Back then his only solace is Shizuka who stands up to Gian and Suneo for him…

_Stop it, no more thinking about Shizuka right now._

"So you are having a pretty good time in Saigaku I take it?" Nobita's attention is brought back by Gian.

"It's not bad. I get into less trouble with my mother now that my grades are good, plus I don't get yelled at by my teacher. And I'm taking some Judo lesson so I won't constantly get beaten to a pulp. Although I'm pretty sure you can still easily destroy me." Nobita looks at Gian's bulging muscles before giving him a shrug. "So… since we are all here and your mother did say you need to pick up on your studies… you guys want to have a study session together or something?"

The eyes of both Gian and Suneo bulge out, like they are about to fall out of their sockets. Suneo looks Nobita up and done before letting out a snort. "Ok buster… who the hell are you and what did you do to the real Nobita?"

"For the record, I get to be the snarky one." Nobita pushes his glasses up his nose at Suneo's remark. "And unless both of you know another guy whose name is also Nobita… I am him."

"It's just strange. Consider four years back you would never suggest having a study session. It's something like Dekisugi would do. You probably just want to talk about what anime or manga is popular at the time." Gian scratches his tilted head. That gesture reminds Nobita more of a gorilla.

"Four years are a long time, and for the record I still like anime and manga. I just watch them after I done my study and exercise. Not big deal." Nobita shrugs his shoulder, "By the way, what show is popular those days?"

"He seems legit, at least in that clueless loser in life way." Suneo looks at Gian and gives the same shrug. Nobita stares at Suneo in annoyance for a few seconds before throwing his hands upwards and give up. While Gian may be the one who beat the snot out of him the most during their youth, Suneo is always the one who knows how to really get under his skin. It isn't too hard considered how frail his ego really is...

"Ah, don't be too mean Suneo. We want to patch up our friendship with Nobita remember?" Gian scratches his head a little more before turning towards Nobita. "You aren't still mad at us now, are you?"

"What should I be mad for? The times you put my face into the dirt or Suneo shuns me from playing the newest game with you guys because 'it's three players only'? It's just boys being boys, and I'm not that petty to hold a grudge for all those years." Nobita raises one eyebrow as he fold his arms right in front of his chest. Gian and Suneo turns to look at each other for a second.

"You own me one thousand yan. He still holds a grudge at us." Suneo lets out a smug smile at Gian. His smile disappears quickly when Gian says he'll pay the money later… which effectively means never.

Nobita recon something never changes even if they all grow up. For example, Gian will always be a poor sport when it comes to betting.

"On a more serious note…" Suneo turns towards Nobita again, but before he can finish his sentence Mrs. Goda calls the boys for dinner.

"I don't suppose I can politely decline?" Nobita hesitate for a second before looking at Gian, who is currently making loud cracking noise with his knuckles.

"I'm not getting pasted into another wall by my mother. So you either eat my mother's cooking, or be in it." Gian may be having the biggest grin his large face can fit, but Nobita has no doubt he'll make good of his threat.

_Well… that figures…_

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

Nobita can't remember the last time he had dinner at a friend's house. In fact, he's pretty sure he never had dinner in a friend's house. All the kids his age are just people he hangs around (or get beaten up by) with or occasionally pay a visit. Nobita peeks at Gian and Jaiko, who are currently fighting over the possession of a fried shrimp.

"Give me that last fried shrimp you dumb brother! You already have one in your plate!" Jaiko pout out her face again. Nobita can feel the calm and emotionless face he spend last four years building slowly crumble away at this sight. For some reason, Jaiko is looking more like Shizuka the more he looks at her; and that is wrong on so many levels...

Although right now Jaiko is certainly showing a different side than Shizuka. Nobita can't seem to recall she ever has that enraged pouting consider what a kind and gentle soul Shizuka was.

"I'll karate chopstick fight you for it, come at me with all you got." Gian smiles at his younger sister as he holds his chopsticks forward.

"You Are on!" Jaiko gives his brother a sly smile. That look somehow reminds Nobita of a snake and once again he feels it's just wrong. Regardless what the glasses wearing youth think, Jaiko jabs her pair of chopsticks forward like a lightening aiming for the ultimate prize...

Only having Gian raising his pair of chopsticks way above his head, to a height Jaiko can't reach even when she tiptoes on her feet.

"YOU ARE CHEATING BROTHER!" Jaiko throws her chopsticks into her plate as she pout at her brother once again.

"Ha ha... Sorry about at sis. Here, you can have mine." Gian robs his head apologetically with his free hand as he gives both fried shrimp to his sister. Jaiko begins to eat them with a content smile on her face. For a second Nobita wonders what it must be like to have a sister of his own. But then he remembers what a pain on his side his cry baby cousin is whenever she comes for a visit... and he decide it's probably better he's the only child in Nobi family.

"So Nobita..." Nobita holds his head up and looks at Mrs. Goda who is currently talking to him. "You are a good kid. I know my Takeshi isn't the nicest person... but can you continue being his friend? I know you'll be a very good influence to him."

"I'm not sure I can live up to the expectation..." Nobita's eye trails off to the side for a second, but he brings his eyes to look at Mrs. Goda again. "...But I'll do my best."

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

After the dinner, Nobita has a short study session with Gian and Suneo before leaving for his own home. Both Gian and Suneo walks with him out of the neighbourhood. "At some point you two need to stop following me you know."

"You need to get over it, Shizuka I mean." Suneo's sentence feels like sledgehammer on Nobita's chest. "You need to accept she's gone, and move on with your life."

"What do you think I'm doing for almost four years?" Nobita turns around sharply and glares at the shorter 2nd year middle school student. Suneo doesn't seem to be fazed in the least.

"Walk around in circles..." Suneo seems like he's about to continue berating Nobita, but Gian steps between the two.

"We can talk about this later, and Nobita..." For a moment, the giant who is known for blunting out whatever's on his mind seems to hesitate with what he wants to say. "Look Nobita... both Suneo and I are sorry for how we treated you back then. We know we screwed up badly when we bullied you back then... but we both consider you as our friend, and we don't want you to continue hating us..."

"All those things are just water under the bridge." Nobita turns around and let out a heavy sigh.

"What are 'those things', the times we bullied you, or our friendship?" Nobita can hear Suneo's voice, but he doesn't feel like answering it. Instead, he breaks into a jog and starts to gradually pick up speed towards his home. Eventually it turns into a fully sprint like he's being chased by one of the monsters in his dream adventures. Finally, he leans at a light pole, too exhausted to continue. Nobita looks back, and can't find Gian or Suneo.

_Were they ever my friend? All the memories I have with them... only the bad ones where they bullied me are real. All those adventures we go through where they stick out their necks for me are just in my head..._

_But they are all you had, isn't it?_

A familiar voice echoes in Nobita's head and he twist his who body back. "Doraemon?!"

There's nobody behind him, only an empty spot of white light shine down from a light pole. Nobita stares at the empty spot for a few minutes, he feels his eyes start to get wet. The 2nd year middle school student curses under his breath and takes off his glasses, wipes away his tears with his right arm.

His one true friend, who always make up with him even after the worst fight, the one who will always do his best to turn his life around for the better... is not real.

His other true friend, the one who always stands up for him against bullies, the one who always comfort him when he's sad... disappeared without a trace almost four years ago.

A man need to appreciate loneliness... and that's what he's trying to do for the past four years. Nobita shakes his head again, and starts jogging toward his home, not realizing a blue creature looking at him from the roof of a nearby building.


End file.
